monster_highfandomcom-20200222-history
Perchè gli spiriti si innamorano?
" Perché gli spiriti si innamorano? " è il terzoeppisodio speciale inTV , ed ha debuttato il 18 maggio 2013. A differenza dei due precedenti, questo è in formato 3D Descrizione modifica Draculaura è combattuto tra due ragazzi Fangtastic nella nuova TV di Monster High speciale "Perché Ghouls innamorarsi?" Trama modifica Draculaura è fantasticare su suo ideale Dolce 1600 partito nelle catacombe , che Cleo e Clawdeen decidono di far accadere. Frankie spiega poi che il compleanno di Draculaura stato in pochi giorni e tentativi Clawd per ottenere Draculaura un dono, ma finisce sempre rimproverato da Clawdeen. Che alla fine porta a chiedergli CA Cupido per chiedere aiuto, ma non gira bene quando costruisce lei un predellino per raggiungere le cose nel suo armadietto, che fa Draculaura pensare che Clawd pensa di essere breve. Draculaura rivela ben presto aveva l'abitudine di uscire con un ragazzo di nome Valentino ma ha dovuto allontanarsi da lui. Toralei e il suo equipaggio sente questo e lei escogita un piano per tornare ai ghoul per non averla invitata a Sweet 1600 di Draculaura. Nel frattempo, Ghoulia non può decidere se prendere lenta Moe o Don of the Dead alla festa di Draculaura e cerca di scoprire chi si dovrebbe prendere con Gil e l'aiuto di Lagoona, ma lei decide di farlo scientificamente. Clawdeen e Cleo cercano di trovare una vecchia sala da concerto nelle Catacombe, ma quasi cadere nella fossa di eterna Odore del corpo, ma sono entrambi salvati da operetta, che poi le chiedono se possono costituire il partito di Draculaura nelle Catacombe e Operetta approva. Toralei inizia il suo piano chiamando Valentine (pur imitando la voce di Draculaura), che lo induce a trasferire alla Monster High. Ghoulia poi trova Heath Burns è il suo match perfetto e Clawd decide di dare Draculaura una scatola degli elementi che le ricordava come lei si innamorò di lui, ma scopre Valentino trasferito a Monster High e inizia a passare del tempo con lui. Amici di Draculaura confrontarsi con lei su di esso, e ammettono che, mentre Clawd ovviamente non è perfetto, lui si preoccupa veramente di Draculaura e sta per scoprire alla fine di quella volta lei ha trascorso con Valentino. Clawdeen Draculaura dice che lei non può avere entrambe le cose, lei deve fare una scelta: o Clawd o San Valentino. Draculaura rende conto ben presto che, mentre lei ha goduto di passare del tempo con Valentino, lei davvero è passata da lui a Clawd, ma dopo confessa questo per San Valentino (che è stato rivelato a rompere di proposito i cuori delle ragazze che originariamente datato una volta erano totalmente innamorata di lui, avrebbe raccolto il loro cuore). E 'costretto a ipnotizzare Draculaura in amarlo. I ghoul scopriranno presto inviando Spectra per spiare Valentino e scoprono che Toralei lo ha messo fino ad esso e il compleanno di Draculaura, lei sarà sempre sotto il suo controllo. I ghoul poi girare a CA Cupido che accetta di aiutarli sparando Draculaura con una delle sue frecce in modo che lei si innamorerà con Clawd. Tuttavia, Toralei lamine e lei e la fine Clawd per cadere in amore con l'altro. Frankie e Abbey poi risalgono fino a Torre di Cupido, dove si cerca di trovare un modo per rompere l'incantesimo così Clawd può mostrare Draculaura la scatola, hanno successo quando imparano che possono rompere l'incantesimo da fracassare l'arco e decidono di farlo alla festa di Draculaura, dove tutti saranno. Cleo e Clawdeen poi fare copie della chiave per la sala da concerto e danno loro di Cupido, Clawd, San Valentino, Draculaura, e Jackson perché lui avrà bisogno di trasformarsi in Holt Hyde essere il DJ. Nella notte della festa, Frankie sta per distruggere l'arco, ma è presto rubata da Toralei che comincia a sparare i mostri casuali compresi, Cleo e Gil. Clawdeen allora escogita un piano per usare se stessa come esca per distrarre Toralei mentre gli altri ottengono la prua. Clawdeen è girato e si innamora di un mostro nerd, ma Frankie toglie la mano che bussa la prua dalla presa di Toralei, Lagoona riversa acqua sul pavimento e Abbey congela che provoca Toralei e il suo equipaggio di scivolare e Toralei finisce penzoloni da il banner. I ghoul Rompete il fiocco che libera tutti dall'incantesimo, Clawd poi cerca di mostrare Draculaura la scatola, ma è bloccata contro la parete dalla magia di San Valentino. Tuttavia, Clawd riesce ancora a convincere Draculaura di guardare nella scatola che lei ricorda perché si è innamorata con Clawd e si libera dall'incantesimo di San Valentino, ha poi affronta Valentino che è spinto verso il bordo della fossa di eterno odore del corpo, Toralei poi cade su di lui e cadono in esso insieme. Draculaura e Clawd poi condividere un bacio, Abbazia aiuta CA Cupido con il suo show radiofonico, Ghoulia, rendendosi conto che il suo computer è stato letteralmente spiati, cerca di raccontare Heath lei non è compatibile con lui, viene interrotto quando lui le dice che dopo San Valentino è caduto nella fossa , tutte le ragazze che erano pazzi di lui passarono, così lui rompe con lei. Il film si conclude con Clawd e Draculaura guida di distanza dalla scuola in macchina nuova di Draculaura e schizzi di fango su Valentino e Toralei. Personaggi modifica Note di modifica Riferimenti modifica *Il titolo è un gioco del 1956 canzone intitolata Why Do Fools Fall In Love di Frankie Lymon & The Teenagers. *"Mummingitis" è un gioco di parole sulla malattia "meningite". *Il Calderone di eterno odore del corpo si basa off di The Bog di Stench Eterna dal 1986 Jim Henson pellicola''Labyrinth'' . *Il fantasma del Natale passato accennato durante Morto Lingue è un personaggio del Charles Dickens storia di Natale A Christmas Carol . *San Valentino alzando lo stereo è un riferimento al film del 1989 Non per soldi ... . Continuità modifica *Negli webisode " Organizzazione di feste ", Draculaura ha festeggiato il suo dolce 1600 prima di lei usciva Clawd, come con molti Volume 1 dettagli, questo fatto è ormai stato sovrascritto. *" Ghouls Rule "spiegherà le circostanze esatte della improvvisa partenza di Draculaura dall'Europa. Milestones modifica *CA Cupido , San Valentino , e Venere McFlytrap fanno il loro cartone animato debutti. Che la ragazza verde era Venere non è stata ufficialmente confermata fino al giorno dopo . *La madre di San Valentino è prima sentito parlare. *Kipling 's modello e non il carattere debutta come un personaggio del film in 3D Draculaura ricorda di essere andato con Clawd. Errori di modifica *Anche se mera fantasia, Clawdeen inizia nella fantasia di Draculaura nei suoi ' fondamentali vestiti 'in sottofondo, poi porta i dolci 1600 vestiti quando lei appare correttamente. *Non si spiega quello che gli altri tasti sul retro della statua scheletro significano. *Valentino ha una riflessione quando tiene la foto di Draculaura. Si potrebbe pensare che i suoi poteri speciali di lui uno pur essendo un vampiro concedono, ma lui non ne ha uno nello specchio ala della macchina di Hackington, il che significa la sua prima riflessione è un errore. *Perché non è Clawdeen ferito dal dogwhistle lei usa il Clawd? *Quanto tempo passa tra il partito e la scena finale? Toralei e Valentine piedi nella sconfitta, che suggerirebbe un due cime ore-calendario di massima, ma tutti indossano nuovamente i loro vestiti normali e Draculaura ottiene da guidare, il che significa che lei deve aver già superato la sua prova. Almeno, che farebbero la differenza giorno. *Quando la mano di Frankie getta arco e frantuma sul pavimento di Cupido, le scarpe sono essenziali al posto del dolce 1600. Altra modifica *Il gioco in flash Scary-Sweet Memories cravatte in questa speciale TV. *Il 10 febbraio 2012, Swapit caricato lo speciale sul loro sito web per la visione da parte dei residenti del solo Regno Unito. Tuttavia, è stato accidentalmente messo a disposizione per la vista da tutti. Per circa due giorni, si è ipotizzato che l'upload è stato una perdita, in parte perché Erin Fitzgerald pensato che era troppo e ha esortato tutti ad attendere il rilascio ufficiale. [1] La vera natura del caricamento Swapit stato rivelato entro la fine del 11, [2] attorno i quali il caricamento è stato anche reso inaccessibile a chiunque al di fuori del Regno Unito. *A partire da questa speciale, Deuce e Gil sono doppiato da Evan Smith . *La canzone scena post-tema in classe viene riutilizzato per " From Fear to Eternity ", le due eccezioni di essere i personaggi seduti in fila venga ingrandita in avanti e l'animazione di Mr. Rotter. *il re leone (talk) 14:02, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Category:Episodi specialli